Beckon of the Labyrinth
by keeper of the legend
Summary: Several years have passed since Sarah ran the Labyrinth. She thought she was rid of a certain Goblin King. But what will she do when life takes an unexpected turn and Jareth maker her an offer she can't refuse. Will she deny his offer or will she give up everything for someone she loves. Not a typical Jareth/Sarah romance. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in the works for a while. It is a revival of one that was posted before then lost. Thankfully the muse returned. I tried to keep the characters as close to the originals as possible. As usual, I own nothing but OC or Mary Jane characters. Hope you enjoy.**

Sarah sat on the bank and stared out over the calm water. Nine years had passed since she had been on this bank last. Yet she remembered that day perfectly. She had been acting out a scene from Labyrinth, her favorite story. Sarah rested her forehead on her knees and sighed. So much had changed since that day. She had been a dreamer, a fairytale princess in search of a kingdom. All she had found was heartache.

"You have no power over me." Sarah could still see the look in his eyes. A mixture of shock and disappointment. Sarah wasn't sure, but she thought she had seen a look of pure undeniable pain in his eyes just before he had tossed the crystal into the air. Six little words had destroyed him. The look he had given her then still haunted her. She had never admitted just how much those words had hurt her as well. At that time Sarah had truly understood Jareth. It was the only time she had understood him.

"Why, why?" Sarah murmured to herself as she fought for control of her emotions. She desperately wished she could just forget those memories, forget him. Forget the last nine years and the pain that had come with them. But she knew she never would. They were a part of her. And they had led her to this moment.

"I could ask you the same question Sarah." The voice was cold, hard, unforgiving. Though there was no laughter in the voice it seemed to mock her pain. It was a sound she never expected to hear again.

Sarah jerked her head up and looked around, but the park was empty. Or so it seemed. Sarah turned back to stare out at the glittering water again, but her body was still tense, waiting. She knew she had rid herself of him, she was sure of it. But somewhere in the back of her mind she had always wondered if he was truly gone. A snicker caught Sarah's attention and she jerked around again.

"Where are you? I'm not scared of you. Come out Jareth."

A figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. He hadn't changed. Sarah studied the man before her. He still wore the same flowing shirts with breeches and knee high black boots. His hair was still the long blond style she remembered, with a hint of blue that matched the vest he wore. He hadn't aged a year though so many had passed. "Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?" Jareth smirked down at Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah didn't move from her place on the ground, but she stared at Jareth with a defiance that couldn't be denied. She refused to back down.

"I think I should be asking that question. You've been gone for a while. What happened to you Sarah?"

Sarah turned away from Jareth. Her shoulders sagged as she thought of all that had happed since that fateful night in the Labyrinth. She hung her head in defeat. "Life happened, Jareth."

"Why come back?"

Sarah couldn't be sure if there was a note of disdain in his voice, or wariness. She didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard the question. Instead she stared out at the water, almost as if she was trying to memorize it. But she didn't really see it anymore.

Jareth silently moved next to Sarah. She didn't look up. Jareth sat down and studied Sarah carefully. She had grown in the time that had passed. She was no longer the childish young girl. Physically she hadn't changed much. Her hair was still long and dark. She was still slender. And though she still looked young for her age, she also looked tired. Her once vibrant green eyes were now dull and worn. She seemed ready to give up.

"Come to the Labyrinth Sarah." The command, if that was truly what it was, was unexpected.

Sarah laughed cynically. "I seem to remember a time when you told me to leave the Labyrinth. Why invite me back now?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that he was facing her in her own realm.

"Don't mistake my offer for generosity, or kindness. I made you an offer nine years ago. You turned it down then but don't be so quick to decide this time."

Sarah looked at him quizzically. He had mentioned his generosity only once before. Nine years ago when she had faced him in the Labyrinth he had claimed to be generous. She had seen nothing generous about his actions while she was in the Labyrinth. Could he really have a generous side?

Jareth stood suddenly. "There is nothing for you here Sarah. Remember my offer." Then he was gone.

Sarah slowly raised her head and looked around. She may not be able to see Jareth but something told her that he wasn't far away. With a sigh Sarah stood up. She had been so happy here once, so carefree. Recently she had been wishing more and more for those days.

Sarah left the park and walked the short distance to her childhood home. Every step was a memory. The large white house still looked much the same as she remembered. Sarah paused at the end of the yard, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She had to go inside, but she felt more like running as far away as possible.

Sarah gave herself a mental shake and forced her feet to move forward. She crossed the lawn and made her way up to the front door. The house was too quiet, reminding Sarah of her reason for returning. She reached above the door and felt for the key she knew would be there. The key was always there, though it was never used. Sarah pulled the key down and unlocked the door.

The air was musty inside. The house probably hadn't been opened since the accident. Sarah could almost picture Toby running around the house with a truck in his hands while her father sat reading the newspaper in his chair. Her step-mother would be readying herself for a night out. But that wasn't the case now. There would never be another day like that.

Sarah climbed the steps to her room, expecting it to be empty. When she opened the door her breath caught. Everything was just as she had left it. Her shelves still held her stuffed animals. Trinkets sat covered in dust. On her vanity she noticed her old copy of Labyrinth, next to the picture of her mother. Silently, Sarah curled up on her bed and let her mind remember.

Sarah opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She had fallen asleep some time during the evening and had slept through the night. Groggily, she stretched and walked over to the window. The morning sun was bright as Sarah opened the curtains. Sarah squinted against the light as she gazed outside.

The view, the house, everything was exactly as she remembered it. The only difference was that her family was gone. Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes. She refused to think about the accident that had killed her father and step mother. The same accident that had left Toby in a coma.

On impulse, Sarah walked to Toby's old room. She opened the door but couldn't move past the doorway. Memories that she had fought for nine years filled her mind. She remembered the crib that had once been in the room; the crib that Toby had outgrown years ago. She remembered the way she had wished her little brother away, and then had been taken to the Labyrinth herself. She remembered the guilt she had felt, and the new found acceptance of her life. Sarah turned and left the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

She went back to her room and sat in the chair in front of her vanity. Uncertainly, she picked up her old Labyrinth playbook. She flipped it open and read the writing scrawled in the inside cover. It was a note that her mother had written to her when she had sent the book as a gift. She had been so angry when her mother had left. And even angrier when her father had remarried. Sarah sighed and closed the book. She had once dreamed of being an actress, like her mother. But she had abandoned that dream years ago.

Sarah laid the book on the vanity and stood. She couldn't help but remember her last night in the house. She had beaten the Labyrinth. She had saved her brother. And she had grown up. The reality of life had hit her, leaving her with a new sense of disillusionment. And though she had hoped to keep her friends from the Labyrinth close, she had had to give up seeing them soon after her return from the Labyrinth.

A quick flash caught Sarah's attention. Sarah looked at the vanity mirror but saw nothing. Sarah blinked and looked again. Only her reflection stared back at her. Sarah took a deep breath and concentrated on the mirror. It had happened once. It was possible that she could talk to her friends through the mirror again. After several minutes of staring at the mirror Sarah blinked and turned away in frustration and disappointment.

"Allo."

Sarah turned back quickly, scanning the vanity. "Is someone there? Hello?"

"Over 'ere." A little blue worm poked his head up from behind her music box. "Now that you're 'ome I can get back to the Missus." William began to crawl away.

"Wait, what do you mean now that I'm home? Who knows I'm here?"

"'Ow should I know? I'm just a worm."

"Wait." But William was already gone. Sarah plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. "What is going on?" The room was quiet in response. The grandfather clock chimed, reminding Sarah of the time. Resignedly, Sarah stood and made her way downstairs. She had to get back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge Thank You to all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. This is a story that has been floating around in my works for a while. As the chapters progress the characters may seem a bit different than the movie, it's an attempt to bring out more of their personalities. I hope you enjoy it :)**

The trip to the hospital had seemed longer than before. Sarah walked down the halls blindly. She had spent the first day with her brother. She knew the halls better than she had ever wanted to. Only after the nurse had insisted she get out for a bit and get some rest had she gone to the park. Now she felt guilty for being away so long. She hated to admit to the helplessness, but inside she knew it didn't matter if she was there or not. Not really. All she could do for him was keep him as comfortable as possible.

Sarah paused outside the door to Toby's room. It was dim inside. Sarah thought it made the room seem cozier. As if it was early evening in a bedroom. She only wished it would help to bring Toby out of the coma. She knew the state of the room did little to affect the chance of Toby waking. But still she hoped. Looking around at the room Sarah sighed, realizing that even though she was doing all she could for her brother she would never be able to really help him.

Sarah walked into the room with a heavy heart and dropped into the chair next to the bed. She had sat in that same chair only hours before. Yet she couldn't seem to focus on the time she had spent away. Not that it mattered, not now. Sarah gingerly reached out and grasped Toby's hand. He had grown into a sweet faced child but he looked so small and fragile in the bed. She squeezed gently, half holding her breath. But nothing happened. She wasn't sure if she expected him to suddenly wake because she was home, but she could do little else.

Sarah wasn't sure how long she sat there, staring off into space, when a young nurse walked in. Sarah pulled herself together and smiled at the nurse. The other woman nodded and quickly checked the machines then bustled out. Sarah sighed and rubbed her temple lightly. She could feel the dull ache in her body from sitting in one position for so long. Pulling her hand back from where it rested on the bed she stood and stretched. She could feel cramps in her legs and arms but she ignored them. Instead she walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside.

The sun was setting. Sarah watched the rays of the sun play over the buildings. The hours spent sitting in the dark room washed over her. Rubbing her eyes she stifled a yawn then glanced back at the bed. Toby lay just as she had left him. Sarah turned back to the window, unsure of what to do. She felt lost, alone. She fought the roil of emotions that threatened to surface. She wanted to scream, shake Toby till he woke, anything that would end the nightmare that seemed to play each day. As she looked out the window Sarah saw a white owl perched in the shadow of a dark window of the next building. She hadn't noticed it before. She almost dismissed it but something seemed familiar. And yet there was something different.

Sarah blinked and looked again. The animal was gone. Had it ever really been there? Sarah couldn't be sure. She shook herself and turned to the bed. A small rueful smile graced her lips as she noticed the small stack of books next to the head of the bed. They weren't much, just a few the hospital kept on hand for entertaining children. She crossed the room and picked one up. Walking to the chair she opened the cover and began to read aloud.

It was late when Sarah left the hospital. Her hair whipped in the wind as she walked, her thoughts swirling though her head as if the wind had caught hold of them. She couldn't seem to focus on any one thing. Confusion and exhaustion mingled to further muddle her thoughts. Sarah shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want to think about the accident, or hospitals, or goblins. So she focused on the weather. A storm was on the horizon, bringing a cool wind with it. It would turn the summer evening chilling. Sarah welcomed the change in weather. It suited her mood.

The walk home passed without incident and Sarah suddenly realized how empty the streets were. As empty as the house she approached. She mentally chided herself and walked up to the door. She had to get used to the quiet. She had to face the truth. Turning the key she listened to the sounds of such a mundane action. She walked inside and closed the door behind her, listening again as the lock slid into place. Somehow the simple actions gave her a sense of normalcy. Something she hadn't felt in too long.

Frustration gnawed at Sarah and she turned away from the door. She wasn't sure what to do with herself so she walked to the kitchen. She had spent an hour reading, putting off the inevitable. As she looked around the kitchen she admitted that she would rather be at the hospital. Pushing the thought aside she went to the fridge. It wasn't well stocked, holding only the few items she had purchased when she had arrived. Scanning the contents she frowned and grabbed the milk. She wasn't really hungry but it kept her busy, so she poured a bowl of cereal.

Sarah walked into the living room and perched on the arm of the couch. She ate absently at the cereal her mind whirling. She could still see her father walking through the living room, ruffling Toby's hair as he walked by fixing his tie. Her step-mother standing at the foot of the stairs, babbling about how she should have a life, as she put her own earrings on to go out. Toby would look up at her with wide eyes and a smile as she made faces behind her step-mother's back. They weren't exactly happy times, but they weren't all bad. And suddenly Sarah missed them more than she had ever imagined possible.

The sound of her spoon against the bowl pulled her from her thoughts. Sarah looked down startled. Her bowl was empty. Standing, she went and rinsed it out, leaving it in the sink for later. Leaning against the sink Sarah stared out the window at the darkened sky. She could see the gleam of stars in the distance. And not for the first time she wished she could forget herself and just stare at the stars. Sarah gazed up, feeling as if the world around her was slipping away. If she focused she thought she could almost reach out and touch one of the stars. Pushing herself away from the counter Sarah sighed and turned away from the window. She didn't have time to reach for stars. Not anymore. And maybe never again.

She walked through the darkening house. It felt lonely. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. She wished she could breathe life into the house. But she knew that no matter how many lights she turned on, or how much noise she made she would never fill it with the energy she remembered. Instead she pulled a blanket from the closet, glad that it wasn't one she remembered, and curled up onto the couch. She wasn't sure if she would actually sleep. But she couldn't think of anything else to do.

The hours passed slowly. Sarah, having fallen asleep some time before, tossed and turned on the couch. Images flashed through her mind as she dreamed. The thoughts, pieces of her past and memories, danced around in broken distorted scenes. Sarah moaned and thrashed out, as if living the dream. Suddenly she sat up, her eyes scanning the room. Dark shadows loomed against the walls and Sarah couldn't be sure of what she saw. Groaning she put a hand to her head and laid back, staring up at the ceiling.

She could hear the wind howling. The storm had moved in after she fell asleep. Vaguely she wondered where the lightning was. Or the thunder. Instead she could hear the scraping of what she could only guess was a tree branch scraping somewhere on the side of the house. Creaks sounded from somewhere deep inside the house. Sarah took a deep breath. Her nerves were on edge.

A strange noise sounded from somewhere close. Sarah gasped and sat up, gazing around quickly. She couldn't see anything moving. She released the grasp she hadn't realized she had on the blanket and let out a breath. Standing she walked over to the table and flipped on a lamp.

"Scared, Sarah?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah nearly screamed and spun around. Light played at the corners of the room creating a strange mixture of light and dark. She quickly found Jareth leaned against the wall, his face shadowed by the darkness as if a shroud had been pulled over his features.

"Don't do that! Geez Jareth, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Oh Sarah, that depends. Do you really have a heart?"

Sarah glared at Jareth, her grimace evident to the Goblin King even in the dim light. "Ouch. Now that was cold. I could ask the same of you."

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, bitterness does not become you." Jareth pushed away from the wall with a smirk. He drew closer, his gaze unwavering as he studied her. There was a cool, almost frosty gleam in his eyes. "You really haven't changed you know? I can still see the same lost little girl who ran my Labyrinth in your eyes."

Sarah's eyes narrowed in anger. If she could really shoot daggers with her gaze she would. But she settled for her best death glare. "What do you want Jareth?"

Jareth eyed Sarah coolly before giving what could only be considered a shrug. "Why do I have to want something?"

Sarah groaned. At the end of her patience she turned from Jareth and stalked toward the kitchen. She didn't have to look to know that Jareth followed her. She expected nothing less. Sarah could only be glad that Jareth wasn't a cheerful prankster fae. The sudden image of Jareth with a Puck personae made Sarah cringe. She yanked open the door to the refrigerator and glanced through the contents while she tried to push the image from her mind. She supposed she should count herself lucky that Jareth would never be Puck. But it seemed such a small victory.

Finally Sarah grabbed the last coke and popped the top. Feigning nonchalant boredom she took a long drink before turning back to Jareth. The intensity of his gaze nearly froze her. Instead she ducked her head, studying the label of her drink, and leaned against the counter. Hoping her voice didn't betray her emotions she finally spoke.

"Why were you at the hospital tonight?"

Jareth raised his brows in mock surprise. "So you did see me."

"Don't act shocked Jareth. It's hard to miss a white owl sitting in a bare window. Especially after your visit at the park. And the visit from another messenger from the Labyrinth."

Jareth didn't bother to hide his surprise this time. "Messenger? Who else?"

Sarah watched Jareth closely. She knew well how he could fool with a word or a look. She wanted to believe his confusion was real, even if she couldn't let him know that. Instead she lifted a shoulder in a half halfhearted shrug and tilted her head. "William took a little trip around my room the last time I was in there. As if you didn't know."

Jareth shook his head. "I didn't send any messengers. Why should I?"

"Good question. It may have to do with the fact that you are standing in my kitchen. It has been nine years Jareth. I beat your Labyrinth. Why won't you stay away?"

Jareth met Sarah's gaze with a hard, honest gaze that frightened her. "It isn't so simple Sarah. The Labyrinth is part of you. It will always be part of you. You belong there."

Sarah slammed her hand down on the counter behind her. "No! You don't know where I belong. You don't know me Jareth."

"I know enough."

"Really?" Sarah scoffed. She didn't think she could hate Jareth more than she did at that moment. "Like what? What do you know oh wise fae? What do you see in your little crystal balls? Do you see the future?"

Jareth scowled darkly. The air in the room suddenly seemed thinner, colder. "You may not believe yet. But you will. Don't mock me Sarah, it can become a dangerous game. You won once. Don't make the mistake of believing I will let you win a second time."

Before Sarah could respond Jareth tossed a crystal into the air. Sarah glanced up, not sure what to expect. She reached out a hand, wondering if the crystal would disappear or if she would actually catch it. If she didn't, would it break? Sarah watched it fall, almost gently, in front of her. She was ready to grab it. But as she did her fingers found only air. She frowned and looked at Jareth. He was gone as well, just like the crystal. Sarah bit back the retort that sprang to her lips. Let her win indeed. Sarah would hardly call what he did helpful, never mind letting her win. Sarah finished off her coke in one long drink before wandering back to the couch. Flopping back she scowled deeper. It did little good but Sarah didn't care. Irrational though it may be just the action made her feel better.

A loud thump sounded from upstairs. Sarah looked up with a groan. Raising her voice loud enough to be heard she glared up at the area the sound had come from. "Jareth. I've had enough of your games. Go away." Sarah was too frustrated to face Jareth again. She just wanted him to leave her alone. But the thump sounded again. Sarah nearly growled, and stood. She stomped up the stairs and down the hall. With each step she could feel her anger rise. The noises were coming from her old room. She muttered under her breath as she imagined Jareth going through her things. Taking a deep breath she shoved the door open and turned the light on. She opened her mouth to begin her tirade, but froze suddenly.

"What are you doing in here?"

The creature looked up from the table it had been rummaging on. Sarah cringed. Memories of the first time she had encountered a firey flooded back to her. It had started out fun enough, like many characters of the Labyrinth so often did. But it had quickly changed. Unconsciously Sarah touched her hand to her throat. This time the creature would not have a chance to try to take her head off. Clearing her throat, Sarah squared her shoulders and stepped inside the bedroom. She marched forward like a soldier, a scowl plastered to her features. She glared at the creature as she approached it. Suddenly it looked up, staring straight at her, and spoke.

"To the Labyrinth, to the Labyrinth, take the girl." The red and orange creature chortled. It chuckled and snickered as it danced around wildly.

Sarah stopped mid step. "What do you mean?" Sarah placed her hands on her hips in a demanding expression, awaiting the firey's explanation. Instead she saw the creature jump around, then disappear into her vanity mirror. Sarah rushed forward, looking for the firey, or any of the residents of the Labyrinth. But all she saw was her own reflection staring back at her. Sarah let loose a scream and flopped back on her old bed, frustration gnawing at her.

Sarah stared up at the ceiling with clenched jaw. She thought about Jareth. He claimed that he had nothing to do with the creatures showing up in her room. Even denying sending them. But then why would they be in her room after so long? Sarah didn't have a lot of answers, or ideas. And the few she did have involved Jareth.

Groaning, Sarah sat up and stared at the vanity mirror again. Still she saw only herself looking back. Finally she gave up. Standing she flipped the light off and walked out of the room, pulling the door securely shut behind her. She knew she wouldn't sleep anymore tonight. So she decided to take a shower instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who have been following this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far. Yes Sarah has become just a bit cynical over the years, and it has been great to write a different side of her. I have had fun writing this and hope that it is as exciting for everyone to read as it is for me to write.**

The day seemed to drag for Sarah. She wished it would end. For what had to be the twentieth time in as many minutes she glanced at her watch. She swallowed the groan and muttered under her breath. She felt the tension of the last few weeks in her neck and reached up to rub at her shoulders. She couldn't seem to relax. The more she rubbed the more her muscles protested.

Sarah sighed and lowered her hands, letting them fall to her lap. The beeping of the machines and the dim light drove Sarah to the edge of screaming. Instead she stood and paced the room at the foot of the bed. Toby, who still lay silently, looked worse than he had yesterday. Finally the door to the room opened and an older man in a white coat walked in. Sarah stopped her pacing and watched the man. He didn't stand out. He was short, only inches taller than Sarah's own 5'4. He was portly, with a cranky grandfather appearance. Grey hair was freshly trimmed and glasses perched at the end of his nose. He appeared to be in his mid 60's with a grim manner.

Dr. Trenton looked Toby over casually. He moved slowly, making notes on a clipboard. The doctor acted as if he had all the time in the world. He seemed more bored than concerned as he checked Toby's vitals. Once he was finished with his evaluation of Toby he turned his attention to Sarah.

"Well?"

Dr. Trenton sniffed as he studied his chart before answering. "Well what?" The doctor looked at Sarah and shrugged. "He's in a coma. Not much else to say."

Sarah ground her teeth, trying to keep her temper in check. "How is he? When will he wake up?" Sarah nearly spat the words out.

Dr. Trenton grunted. "Obviously it's impossible to know when he will wake up. As for how he's doing, I suppose he could be better." Trenton looked at his watch pointedly.

Sarah silently counted to ten, clenching her jaw with each number. She wanted to slap that condescending air right out of him. Instead once she reached the number ten she took a deep breath and spoke. "Have somewhere to be, Doctor?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"As a matter of fact you can take the time to give the proper care to Toby, just like any other patient who walks through the doors here." Sarah folded her arms and scowled at the older man. "He has to be as healthy and well cared for as anyone else if he's to wake up. Or is that a problem for you?"

Trenton sighed. "Ms. Williams, perhaps I have been somewhat lax in the care of your brother. You must understand there is little that can be done for him. We would hope that he will wake from this. But we have run every test possible. We can find no reason for the coma. And we can't say he will wake from it. For reasons we can't explain, your brother is dying."

Sarah gasped and felt her knees begin to buckle. Forcing herself to stay standing she took a deep breath and stared at the doctor. "Why wasn't I told sooner?" She fought to stay calm, but she knew the shock of his announcement must show on her face.

"What difference would it have made?"

Sarah left the hospital some time later, her thoughts in turmoil. She felt numb as she walked. She followed a mostly empty path that wound through a small stand of trees. She wasn't sure where the path led, but she didn't care. She felt lost no matter where she was. So she continued to follow the well worn foot path surrounded by trees.

The end of the path was brightly lit, in comparison to the dimmer dappled appearance of the path. It looked to Sarah as if a door had been opened at the end of the walk. The brilliance of the setting sun helped to lift her spirits somewhat. Sarah took a deep breath of the fresh air and for the first time noticed the bird songs of the area. With renewed energy Sarah walked through the break in the trees. She stepped into a large clearing. And noticed that she was at the back entrance to the local cemetery.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, not sure why she had walked to the cemetery. She stepped through the wrought iron gate and followed the walkway through the rows of old headstones. She had never realized how rustic some of them seemed. As she walked she studied the various cherubs and hearts that graced the many graves. She almost felt calm as she wandered through the stones. She hadn't been back to the graveyard since the day of the funeral. It had been a long day for her. One she didn't want to remember. Yet she found herself walking toward the graves, laid side by side, looking for the headstones she had ordered.

She was halfway down a middle row when she saw them. The headstones sat, polished and shining in the glow of the evening, at the top of each grave. Simple stones with the names of her father and step-mother carved into them. She had chosen to have a small angel carved on each one. But little else adorned the freshly dug earth. Sarah looked at the graves, knowing she was beyond tears. She had even felt bad for the loss of Irene. A feeling that had surprised her more than she cared to admit. She still didn't understand what her father ever saw in the woman, but she had eventually moved past hating the woman.

Sarah had always wondered what life would have been like without her step-mother. Now she knew, and she wondered if it was really worth the loss. Sarah shivered as she read the stones. Her light jacket was little protection from the coming night. Shaking her head she turned away from the headstones, and paused. She thought she saw someone, or something, move nearby. But the cemetery was deserted. She pushed the thought from her mind and walked through the rows of stones to the front gate. From there it would be just a short run to the house.

It was dark when Sarah reached the house. Stepping inside she turned a light on and fell onto the couch. She was suddenly tired. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, content to fall asleep where she sat. She thought she would, until her stomach growled. Sarah opened one eye and looked around. She was alone, though she wasn't sure if she expected someone or not. Reluctantly she opened both eyes and sat forward. She didn't feel like cooking anything. But she knew she should eat. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the local pizza place.

Her favorite pizza ordered Sarah sat back and waited. She didn't close her eyes, but stared blindly at the ceiling. She was lost in her own thoughts when the door bell rang. She nearly jumped at the sound then scolded herself for being so startled. She walked to the door, digging in a pocket for the money to pay for her pizza.

The smell emanating from the box was almost intoxicating. She inhaled deeply as she walked back to the couch, barely controlling the urge to just dig in where she stood. Flopping on the couch she sat the box on the table before her. She smiled as she raised the top and snatched a large slice. She had just taken her first mouthful when a chuckle surprised her into a coughing fit. Barely managing to swallow the bite she sputtered and cleared her throat, glaring at the figure in the corner.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" Sarah wiped her mouth on a napkin that was sitting next to the pizza and defiantly took another large bite. She could see no reason to interrupt her meal for the Goblin King.

"I would think it should be obvious. But then you never did notice what was right in front of your little nose."

Sarah snorted and took another bite. She took her time to swallow it before meeting Jareth's gaze. "That is no concern of yours. Not anymore. And it suited me just fine then. After all, I did beat your Labyrinth."

"You gloat as if that is a profound accomplishment. And yet you still don't know."

"Know what? I know all I need to right now."

Jareth chuckled again and moved to perch on the arm of the couch. "Poor Sarah. You can be so naive. Such a pity. But you will see soon enough. It is inevitable." Jareth pulled a crystal from the air, playing with it disinterestedly. He rolled it along his fingers lightly, and waited. Finally he broke the silence. "It's in you now you know."

Sarah stopped chewing and looked at Jareth. She wasn't sure what he was getting at, but she doubted she would like the answer either way. Finishing the bite she cleared her throat and huffed. "And what do I have in me. Right now all I can feel is pizza."

Jareth made a tsking sound. "Sarah you must learn that your sharp tongue really is a double edged sword. Maybe one day it will serve you well in the Labyrinth."

"Doubt it." Sarah glared at Jareth again, still waiting for an answer to her question.

"Silly girl. The Labyrinth will show you when it feels you are ready. It is a part of you, now and forever after."

Sarah shook her head violently. "Thanks but no thanks. I have enough to take care of here."

"Aww yes, Toby. And how is he?"

Sarah stood, holding Jareth's gaze with an icy one of her own. "As if you don't know. Don't mock me Jareth. I can be as dangerous as you, even without the use of crystals or goblins. I will ruin your kingdom if you mess with me."

Jareth stood. "Just don't burn a bridge you may need to cross later Sarah. It makes for a very long trip. You may need the Labyrinth whether you are willing to admit it or not."

Sarah wanted to laugh. She wanted make it a joke. But she couldn't. She could only stare at Jareth, and his knowing smirk. And fume. "Leave me alone Jareth. I have to take care of Toby."

"You can save him you know. All you have to do is say the word." Jareth stood, a smile on his lips at the shock on Sarah's face. With a chuckle he disappeared before her eyes.

Sarah blinked several times. "Jareth!" Sarah knew it would do no good to scream, he was gone. She tried to make sense of what Jareth had said. But it sounded more and more like a riddle. Or a trick. More frustrated than she had been while Jareth was present she sank to the couch. Her head spun as she tried to put the pieces together. Finally she picked up her last slice of pizza and nibbled at it absently as she laid back, her thoughts going to the day she ran the Labyrinth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately homework can take more time than expected. Hope everyone had a great holiday. And hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

The night had passed in a daze for Sarah. She wasn't sure when she had finally fallen asleep, or when she had woken up. As she stood at the front porch railing she could see the sky changing from the hazy dusk of night to the brilliant hues of morning. Sarah thought the sight was beautiful, but she couldn't bring herself to truly enjoy it. The reality of the last few days had finally settled over her, and she felt defeated. She wished it had all been a dream. Some cruel joke, resulting from a stressed mind. But it wasn't. She almost missed the dazed despondence that had filled the time since she had learned of her family's fate. Shock could be a funny thing. And though it had provided her an almost numbed solace it couldn't bury her guilt.

Turning from the rail she slipped back inside the house. She took comfort in the dim light of the house as she moved from room to room preparing breakfast and dressing for the day. She realized somewhere in the back of her mind that she needed to make a decision. One she really didn't want to make. Sarah glanced into the mirror as she walked through the entry. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her reflection. The stress and lack of real sleep was etched on her face. Worry and exhaustion shadowed her eyes and her features looked drawn. Her hair was limp and lifeless against her too pale skin. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying that morning. Vaguely Sarah wondered when the last time she had looked fresh and relaxed had been.

Feeling more desolate than she had just minutes before, Sarah walked out the door. The sun was low in the morning sky and a chill still hung in the air. Sarah locked the door and stepped off the porch, pulling her jacket more snugly around her. As she walked toward the hospital she thought of a time when she had loved early morning walks. And though it felt like another life from long ago, it had only been a few years. Sarah had almost forgotten what it was like to forget pain, and heartache, if only for a moment. With each step she took she could almost picture those bygone days.

The hospital was quiet, almost serene, when Sarah walked in. Instead of walking straight to Toby's room Sarah wandered to the gift store. She knew she was putting off the inevitable, but she just didn't have the strength to face the quiet room just two floors above her. She weaved through the racks and rows of toys looking at each one blindly. She didn't search for anything specific but rather skimmed the numerous stuffed animals with a dismissive manner. Until something caught her eye. It was a creature that could almost pass for an orangutan, if not for the horns on the sides of its head.

Sarah picked up the stuffed toy and gazed at it. Memories of a larger creature swept over her. Ludo had seemed like a monster at first sight. But he was as cuddly as a teddy bear. Sarah closed her eyes and held the toy against her cheek. Unlike Ludo, the toy was cool to the touch and lifeless. Sarah fought tears as she looked down at the toy again. Seeing it stare ahead with glazed eyes reminded her too much of Toby, unmoving and unseeing. Sarah dropped the toy as if it had burned her. She felt the moist trails of tears over her cheeks and rushed out of the gift shop. Instead of going to Toby's room Sarah left the hospital.

The light of the sun was nearly blinding. The morning was beginning to warm and a gentle breeze promised a beautifully pleasant day. But Sarah barely noticed as she ran home. She refused to give herself time to think. She yanked open the front door and tore through the house, intent on her destination.. She couldn't give herself time to change her mind about what she was about to do. She couldn't doubt her decision. Not this time. Throwing the door to her room open she almost flew to her vanity. She gasped for breath, her hands white as she grasped the edges of the vanity. Sarah leaned close, her gaze moving over the mirror as she found her voice.

"Jareth! Get out here now! I know you can hear me." At first she could only see herself, a desperate look in her eyes as she stared wide eyed into the mirror. A moment later a cold chill swept over Sarah. She felt a wind on her face and moved back, putting her arm to her eyes. A memory of the first time she had encountered the Goblin King rushed through her mind. She felt much the same now as she had then. But this time, she reminded herself, she would be the one making the demands. Once the blast of wind had died away she lowered her arm and stared at the man before her.

"You really mustn't be so loud. You're lucky I respond to you at all. You are completely exhausting. First you tell me to leave, now you summon me? I am tired of trying to meet your expectations." Jareth looked as though he wanted to send her away to the Bog of Eternal Stench. But instead he merely crossed his arms and met her gaze with his own icy glare.

"Shut it Jareth." Sarah braced her hands on her hips and scowled at the Goblin King. "No more games."

Jareth raised his brows. "So you finally understand do you?"

"I understand all right. I understand that Toby is dying and you can save him. So do it!"

"Sarah, lost little Sarah, it isn't like I can mumble some words and heal him. It doesn't work that way."

Sarah huffed. "Then do what you have to do. I don't care what it is. I will not lose him too."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah you have to realize, this isn't some game. And it isn't some childish magic show. This is real. And it is a part of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Labyrinth. It's calling you. And it will have you, at whatever price you're willing to give."

Sarah glared at Jareth. "I beat the Labyrinth. What reason does it have to call me now? It has been nine years Jareth. I won't just heed a call to the Goblin City on a whim. A whim I'm sure you have everything to do with."

"Not this time." Jareth slumped against the vanity behind him. And for the first time Sarah noticed that he looked tired. She could never remember him looking anything less than regal. But he stood before her as if he carried an invisible weight around his neck. His shoulders slumped, and his features were drawn and sorrowful. He seemed to age before her eyes.

"What is going on Jareth?"

"Do you believe in destiny, Sarah?"

Sarah didn't answer. She wasn't sure if she could. Maybe at one time she had believed. When she had been young and naive. But she wasn't a child anymore. Instead of answering, Sarah sank onto the bed with her head down.

Jareth nodded as though he understood and continued. "The Labyrinth does. It isn't just a place Sarah. It is alive. In a sense. And it chose you, as it chooses all who rule over it. You are to be the next Queen."

Sarah shook her head as she listened. She couldn't believe something so crazy. She refused to believe. And yet something in his eyes told her that Jareth was speaking the truth. "Why me?" Sarah felt as if she had been punched. Then suddenly she looked up as realization hit her. "What about you?"

"I will lose my magic. I must give up the throne to the one the Labyrinth chose. And I will fade into the mists of time."

Sarah gasped. "Why?"

"That is the way it works, Sarah. A ruler is chosen. There are only two options. One, the new royal, in this case you, will take over complete control." Jareth stared hard at Sarah and took a deep breath. He knew she would not like the second option. When he saw the look of questioning on her face he continued. "The second option is the new ruler can become a co-ruler with the current King or Queen. It would be something similar to an arranged marriage."

Sarah nearly fell off the bed in her haste to stand. "What?" She could hear the shrill pitch of her voice and felt sure Jareth would pick up on it. What she wasn't sure of was what her emotions really were. Taking a deep breath Sarah steadied her nerves before she spoke again, hoping she didn't sound as powerless as she felt. "What if I refuse?"

Jareth's eyes looked cloudy, almost as if he would cry. He hung his head, refusing to meet her gaze. And when he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "Then the Labyrinth will fade to nothing. As will we."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for your patience. Hopefully I will be able to get new chapters out quicker now. Enjoy!**

Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard. The idea of the Labyrinth disappearing forever was inconceivable to her. "All? Everyone?" Surely she had misheard. Though she didn't know anything about the Labyrinth, other than what was written in her book, it had to be like any other place. And no place that she knew of had ever just vanished.

"All of us. Hoggle, the Wiseman, the goblins, every creature of the Labyrinth will be gone. As will the Labyrinth itself."

"But, why? How?" Sarah stared at Jareth, not bothering to try to hide the desperation on her face. For the first time in a week she felt completely alone. She had never imagined that the creatures she had come to care so much for would one day be gone. To lose them now, after all she had been through, would be more than she could handle.

"That is how magic is Sarah. Did you expect the Labyrinth to always be there? All things end, eventually." He was so calm, so matter of fact. As if he accepted it all completely.

"But it can't. Nothing just disappears." Sarah looked around as though she expected other creatures from the Labyrinth to appear. As if they could change the fate of everyone with just a word. Or at the very least back her words and denounce Jareth's claims. But only Jareth stood before her, grim and dejected. And at that moment she knew; this was no game, for Jareth, or anyone else. "I don't understand."

Jareth sighed. "Of course not. Not that you could be expected to I suppose. After all you did wish your brother away. Then had to run the Labyrinth. You seem to act before you think in everything you do."

Sarah ground her teeth as a flush of anger colored her cheeks. She wanted to deny his words. She wanted to tell Jareth how wrong he was. But she couldn't. Because she finally realized that every word he said was true. She met Jareth's gaze with a hard look, heedless of her obvious emotions. "I may be reckless, or I may not analyze every move I make. But at least I am not a cold, shallow, self serving fae who can do nothing but what the magic says. I have a future. And good or bad, I will make my own choices. Can you say so much?"

Jareth's eyes clouded over and a snarl twisted his features. In all the time she had seen him Sarah could never remember a time he had looked so fearsome. And yet something else was etched in his eyes. Something hopeless. And it reminded Sarah of the day she had run the Labyrinth. It was a pain that he would never be able to hide from her again. But when he spoke there was a steel edge to his voice. "I may be bound by magic, Sarah, but I have lived a long and full life. And I have learned to accept my fate, and my choices."

Sarah could feel her body tremble and took a deep breath. She reminded herself that she had called him here. And regardless of how much he angered her she would have his help. "Look, I didn't invite you here to have a war of words. But since you obviously enjoy it I will tolerate your little jabs, as long as you will save Toby."

Jareth looked at Sarah, and she almost thought she saw a tear. "I...can't."

"Why not? Will you really let him die just to get me into the Labyrinth?"

"What I do now will not make a difference. It is all up to you now." Jareth turned his back on Sarah, only catching her gaze in the mirror. He looked weaker than he had just minutes before. "I have very little power left Sarah. Little time left. And any journey from the Underground tires me. Much as you do. I would help Toby if I could. But if I was to save him now," Jareth shook his head and lowered his gaze, "you would have no choice. I would be dead and the Underground would vanish." And with that Jareth vanished without so much as a glance backward.

Sarah slowly lowered onto the bed, her gaze fixed on the spot where Jareth had stood. He had been her last hope. She had never expected him to refuse. Or make the admissions he had. She wasn't sure if she completely believed it, but she knew he hadn't made it all up. Even Jareth could not fake the pain she had glimpsed. Sarah raised her feet off the floor and rested her chin on her knees, rocking slightly as she looked into the mirror.

The clock chimed some time later, breaking into Sarah's thoughts. Groaning quietly Sarah rolled her shoulders and slowly stretched her body. She had lost track of time and could feel it in the tense knots of her her muscles. Stretching really didn't help, but Sarah felt like she needed to do something. She made her way to the door, pausing to look back at the room. She wished something would be different; some creature of the Labyrinth would appear in the mirror. But there was nothing.

Guilt consumed Sarah again. She swallowed hard and walked out, unbidden tears welling in her eyes. She desperately wished for the numb calmness that had swallowed her in the time after the funerals but it was gone. Much like her world. Walking into the living room Sarah grabbed the control from the table and flipped the television on. The noise eased her frayed nerves and she tossed the control aside. She knew she should go back to the hospital, but she couldn't bring herself to face Toby, even though he wouldn't be awake. She had failed, and she wasn't sure she could face him again.

Instead Sarah called the hospital, telling herself that checking in would be enough. She knew before she asked that Toby would be in the same condition. But to hear it seemed to make it so much worse. She chocked it up to the emotionless, clinical voice of the young nurse who had answered her call. She took relief in the fact that he wasn't any worse and hung up. She still had time. But what could she do? She wasn't a doctor. And she couldn't use magic. Sarah was ready to start calling doctors when a thought struck her. Could she still use magic?

Sarah almost laughed. She felt as though a fog had cleared in her mind. Although the idea seemed farfetched and more than a little insane it was the best she had. She couldn't be sure it would work. But she had to try. Maybe she was crazy. Sarah looked around her. The house was still empty. Would Jareth return if she summoned him again? She doubted it. But she had run the Labyrinth for Toby once. And she would do it again if that meant saving his life. Sarah glanced at the clock. It was mid afternoon. Not that time meant much to her. But she remembered that time had seemed to run differently in the Labyrinth. At least she had assumed it had after she first ran it. It may not seem like much, but it gave Sarah hope that she could run the Labyrinth and still be back before anything happened to Toby.

Sarah climbed the stairs again. She wasn't sure what she would do once she got to the mirror but she was ready to try. She knew a person could be wished away to the Labyrinth. But she had never heard of anyone going to the Underground by choice. She wasn't sure it could be done. But if Jareth was telling the truth, and she had been chosen to rule, then she should be able to get there. She just had to figure out how. Sarah ran through ideas as she approached the mirror, each one seeming more impossible than the last. When she stopped in front of the vanity Sarah still wasn't sure how she was actually going to get into the Labyrinth. Leaning into the vanity she made a decision. Staring hard at her reflection she prepared herself for what would happen next.

"I wish the goblins would take you away, right now."

Nothing happened. Sarah stared harder at her reflection but nothing changed. Frustrated, Sarah pushed away from the vanity and stomped her foot. She should have known that it wouldn't be so easy. But it still angered her that it hadn't been as simple as muttering that simple phrase. Sarah turned in place, looking at each area of her room as she did. Softly she chanted to herself, watching the dark corners of her room.

"I wish the goblins would take me away..."

"Really Sarah?"

Sarah jumped and spun around. She had been hoping for a room full of little goblins. Instead Hoggle stood alone on her vanity. She couldn't tell if he was smirking or being derisive. But she didn't care. She ran up and hugged the dwarf, pulling him from the vanity as she did.

"Get off, let go of me!"

Sarah laughed as Hoggle struggled in her hold. His protests only made her hug him longer before letting him scramble away. She smiled as she watched him stand, dusting off and glaring as he did. She knew he would act tough and grumpy, but he missed her as much as she had him. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help you. Not that you will listen. Ya never do."

"It's good to see you too Hoggle."

Hoggle grunted. He turned away from Sarah and feigned interest in the contents of her shelves. "So, trying to get to the Labyrinth are you? Do you really want to do that?"

"What choice do I have? I have to save my brother."

Hoggle turned and eyed Sarah, shaking his head. "Well you won't get into the Labyrinth like that. Didn't you learn anything the last time?"

"Hoggle, its not like I can just take a bus. I had to try something."

"Well ya tried the wrong thing."

Sarah folded her arms and huffed. She was fond of Hoggle, as she was several of the creatures of the Labyrinth. But she didn't have time for his games. She wanted to start her run. "Then how do I get to the Underground?"

Hoggle laughed. "You don't." He seemed to take pleasure in teasing Sarah.

"What do you mean I don't? Then how am I supposed to choose whether to become Queen?"

Hoggle shook his head as if he couldn't believe a mortal could be so ignorant. "Why the Labyrinth chose you I will never know. You don't go to the Labyrinth. You summon the Labyrinth to you."

"But that's impo-" Sarah closed her mouth mid protest. It seemed ludicrous to summon a place to you. She supposed, as she thought about it, that the end result would be the same. But she still didn't understand how it worked.

"It's magic, quit trying to rationalize it."

Sarah blushed slightly at the reproach in Hoggle's voice and chided herself for not accepting that little oddity after all she had seen in the Labyrinth. "And how do I 'summon' the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle merely smiled.


End file.
